


Slut

by acethepan



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, M/M, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethepan/pseuds/acethepan
Summary: In Jersey, Frank is a rich Mafia leader while Gerard is a mere prostitute in one of Frank's many strip clubs.





	Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are mentions of rape and sexual assault. There will be warnings before and after!

Jersey is a small state, one of the smallest. It's known for being tough and crime filled, which is true, and Frank should know. Ask anyone, and they'll say the scariest, toughest, richest Mafia leader would be Frank Iero. He owns three-fourths of all the strip clubs in Jersey, making millions each week. 

Gerard knows that for a fact, since he's one of the best Sluts at the biggest club, simply called Top and Bottom. It's the highest quality building in that part of Belleville, just as Frank orders it. 

Unlike the stereotypical rough, rowdy, and asshole-ish gangsters on the streets, Frank was a classy man, not to mention loyal and fair. 

Frank himself loves buying private dances and fuck sessions, and even he prized Gerard over all the others. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about Gerard just drew the Italian in over and over. 

Especially tonight, Halloween. Like usual, Gerard's wearing a headband with black cat ears and had redone his whisker makeup twice already. He was in the middle of getting fucked by some creep with a beard when he heard from the main room, "Everyone! Iero's here, show some respect!" 

Gerard had to ignore it and let himself get fucked more, until the door burst open and burly men in suits stood waiting. The creep was forced to pull out and leave, letting Gerard quickly pull his lingerie back on. 

Frank strutted in as he finished, a smirk on his lips. "Hello, Gee." He looked over the Slut's outfit. "A cat again? You've been that the last three years in a row." 

A soft chuckle left Gerard's mouth. "Well everyone seems to love when I dress up like a cat." 

"Mm, I definitely do, Slut." Frank smirked. "Now. I want a dance, then I'm gonna fuck you. Am I clear?" 

Gerard nodded. "Clear as crystal, Mr. Iero." 

Frank sat himself in the chair in the corner of the room, spreading his legs and patting his lap. "Come here, doll. Make me feel good." 

Gerard strutted over to him and straddled his hips, grinding and swiveling his hips against Frank's crotch. He danced and kissed at his neck, holding onto his shoulders to keep himself up. 

He put on a good act, but Gerard couldn't hate this more.

Yeah, it got him money, and yeah, he sometimes got pleasure, but every day? No. He just wasn't that kind of person. 

He hated selling himself away to people he barely knew. But, when you have a mindset like Gerard's, you don't really care. 

After what felt like hours, Frank ordered Gerard up, having him strip before fucking him hard against the wall. The tattooed man growled and groaned, calling him 'slut' and 'whore', over and over again. It got Frank off, but Gerard hated it. 

He kept his mouth shut, though. When he was told to answer, he said what Frank wanted to hear, and went back to moaning like the slut he was. 

Finally, finally, Frank reached his high and pulled out, cumming all over the floor. He chuckled and panted breathlessly, dressing himself again and letting Gerard dress himself. "Good slut." He murmured in that low, gravely voice of his, handing Gerard a wad of cash that totaled up to four hundred dollars.

Gerard took the cash and looked through it with a gaping mouth; he would be lucky to get two hundred, or even one-fifty from a normal patron, but this was the owner after all. He shouldn't be surprised; Frank paid Gerard the same each Halloween, no matter what. 

Frank still had a small smirk. "Ciao, principessa." He said to Gerard before walking out. 

Thunder rumbled, shaking the stone walls and the small window. Gerard looked out the window, eyes catching the sparkling drops of rain that glowed red from the neon sign. 

He sighed and checked the time; eleven fifty-seven, three minutes till closing time. Since it was so close, he just pulled on his small faux fur coat, which reached to the bottom of his ribs, and grabbed his cheap purse before walking out. His heels clicked on the floor and eventually the pavement as he began the walk home, in the storming rain, with nothing but the coat, a thin, short dress, and lingerie on. 

Gerard walked as quickly as he could, trying to get home to his friends, his only friends. 

Once he arrived, he unlocked the door and walked inside, smiling as he heard an abundance of meows erupting. "Hey guys, how are you?" He said softly, shutting the door behind him before kneeling down to pet five soft cats crowding around his feet. 

"I got lots of money today, so I can feed you more." Gerard still spoke softly and sweetly before pouring lots of food in their bowls. He then walked to his room and changed into fluffy pajamas, smiling at the comfort. He laid down under the blankets and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes later, five sets of paws joined him, staying close to him in a loving manner. This was the most affection he ever received; his cats loved him, his family didn't. 

Despite all the love he was surrounded with, his nightmares still tormented him. Images of one man flashed behind his eyes, making him grimace and whimper in his sleep. "N... no... stop... get off.. me..." he begged in his sleep, shifting and curling up tightly. 

Gerard woke up abruptly at five a.m, breathing shakily and scared to death. He looked at the clock on the wall, sighing before plopping back on the bed. "Fuck..." He rubbed his eyes, knowing he'd never get back to sleep again. So, he laid there till he was hungry. 

Gerard returned to work that night, in a silky red set of lingerie. He walked in, a different pair of heels on his feet from the previous night, which clicked against the cold floor. 

Frank, he noticed, was already there, playing poker with a few of his 'friends'. Friends isn't really the right term, though; Frank didn't have friends. He has people he doesn't want to shoot, that's it. He wants friends, but all his men are just too afraid of him. 

The Italian took a drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke out and letting it float above the table. He noticed Gerard walk in and smirked, standing up. 

Gerard saw him stand up and blushed, subtly rubbing the inside of his coat as Frank approached him. 

"Hello, principessa." Frank purred to him. "I'm in the mood for a dance from my favorite Slut. Now get back to your room, I'll be there in a moment." 

Gerard nodded softly. "Yes, sir." He returned a soft, submitting smirk before walking to his designated room; there was one for each slut to guarantee the most business. 

Not long after, Frank arrived with a small bag. "What's in that, sir?" Gerard asked, raising one eyebrow. 

"Toys." Frank stated simply with a smirk. "Toys I want to try on you." 

Gerard swallowed hard; this was going to be a long night. 

WARNING: NEAR-RAPE AHEAD

Frank started off with a few different spanking devices; paddle, riding crop, even a small whip. Most of that did bring Gerard pleasure and made him cum twice. 

Then came the ring. "This is a cock ring." Frank stated. "It doesn't let sluts like you cum till it's taken off. I'm going to put this on your cock then fuck you as much as I want. Am I clear?" 

Gerard gulped and nodded quickly. "Yes sir." He got into position, naked with his hands against the wall and his ass pushed out. Frank reached around and put the ring on him then lubed up and slammed into him. 

Gerard was okay after the first few thrusts, but as time went on, his cock throbbed and stung, twitching constantly. It hurt, oh God, it hurt, Gerard just wanted to rip it off and curl up into a ball, then cry till the end of time. Hot tears rolled down his porcelain cheeks, making his mascara run in streaks. He just wanted it to be over already. 

After what felt like hours of Frank fucking Gerard, the tattooed man finally reached his climax and came all over the floor. He practically ripped the ring off of Gerard. "Cum, Slut." He growled. 

Gerard didn't need to be told; he came hard all over the floor, letting out a scream of pained relief.

~OVER~

Once the natural high in both of them was over, Frank noticed how violently Gerard was shaking and how uneven his breathing was. 

"Principessa?" Frank asked. He didn't use the usual rough and mean voice he had; he consciously tried to keep it less rough but still firm. "What's wrong?" 

Gerard frantically wiped his eyes and stood up straight, or as straight as he could, still using the wall as support. "M'f-fine." He mumbled, avoiding Frank's eyes. 

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me." Frank was stern. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing!" Gerard finally looked at him, hostility in his usually soft and alluring eyes. He quickly realized he'd just screamed at the man that could have him dead in seconds and immediately cowered back, shaking hard and gaining a frightened look on his face. "I-I'm sorry sir, I'm s-sorry, I didn't me-" 

"Get dressed, and follow me. Now." Frank looked at him, stern but having an unknown softness behind his hazel eyes. 

"Y-yes, sir." Gerard mumbled and nodded, quickly dressing himself and clutching his coat. He followed Frank out to the shiny black Hummer limousine, climbing in alongside Frank. 

Gerard was quiet and fearful the whole ride, his mind only being able to focus on his friends back at home. What if Frank killed him? They'd be left alone, unable to know that Gerard wasn't coming back. A small tear fell from his eye at the thought, so he tried to blink it away. It didn't work, and the tear rolled down his cheek, off his chin and onto his lap. 

The Hummer finally reached Frank's house, which was a huge mansion on top of a hill. The driver parked the vehicle in a huge circle out front of the mansion, Frank led Gerard out of the car and into the house as it started to snow. 

The prostitute followed, feeling small and weak compared to the house. His heels echoed against the marble floors, a chandelier sparkling above the entrance. 

"Follow." Frank ordered, walking up a huge grand staircase. Gerard nodded and followed as quickly as he could, fast walking behind Frank to keep his pace. 

Finally they reached the destination, a big wooden door just like all the others in a long hallway. Frank pushed it open and led Gerard inside the room; it contained a couch and two wingback armchairs, all seated around a fireplace which already had a fire crackling. Bookcases stood on either side of the fireplace, as well as adjacent to it. 

Frank shut the door behind him and pointed to the couch. "Sit." He ordered once again, to which Gerard quickly obliged. The prostitute flinched at the feeling in his ass, still sore from earlier. 

The Italian sat in one of the wingback chairs and looked at Gerard. "Now, I think it's time we had a little chat." 

Gerard nodded shakily. "What of, Mr. Iero?" 

Frank sighed and took his hat off, setting it on the small coffee table in front of them. "Gerard, I've been watching you. Well, not me, my men have been, mostly. But they've reported everything to me. I don't know what it is about you, but you've always drawn me in." His voice was smooth like chocolate, not intimidating at all.

Gerard felt his face heat up a little bit, staying quiet and letting him go on. 

"They tracked you, every night after your shift, for years. You obviously never noticed it. I now know lots about you." 

"Like, uhm... like what?" Gerard asked quietly. 

Frank sighed quietly. "You always take the same route home, and always wear the same coat. You haven't had a day off, including weekends, in two years. You have five cats and seem to treat them like the only thing positive in your life, which they must be, since no one has ever seen you with any family or friends." 

Gerard gulped and nodded, looking down. "Yeah, that's me..." he mumbled softly. 

"I also know," Frank continued, "that after early April of last year, you seem to have nightmares that wake you up in the night, screaming or crying sometimes. Not to mention, of course, being even more closed off when you're at work." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees. "Gerard, what happened?" 

Gerard was frozen, shaking slightly as he looked at Frank. Oh, fuck, he knew about the nightmares. Gerard was in a hole and there was no getting out, so he sighed and spoke. 

WARNING: RAPE DESCRIPTION

"I-It was on the ninth." He mumbled softly. "My shift was over, but th-this guy wasn't ready to leave. He wanted to k-keep fucking me. I kept telling him I had to leave, that he had to go home, but he wouldn't listen. H-He..." his voice cracked. "He r-raped me." Gerard croaked out, looking at Frank. The prostitute's eyes were glossy with tears in the firelight, and his hands shook. "A-After that, he called me a worthless slut and threw me on the street." 

~OVER~

"O-Oh my god, Gerard..." Frank spoke softly, looking at the man on the couch. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I had no clue." 

"That's why I-I cried t-tonight. I-It hurt, s-so much... I hate cock rings. They hurt so bad." Gerard whimpered quietly at the thought. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Frank looked at him. 

Gerard sniffled. "Because it g-gave you pleasure, my w-wants didn't matter." 

"Gerard, that wasn't a want, that was you being uncomfortable with it. You need to tell people these things." Frank looked at him sadly. "Is there anything else that people used on you that you didn't like?" 

Gerard looked down shamefully and nodded. 

Frank sighed and moved to sit beside Gerard, rubbing his back. "Is there any way I can help? Any way at all?" 

Gerard sniffled and shrugged, wiping his eyes. "I-It's over, Mr. Iero. It already h-happened, you can't ch-change the past." He looked down into his lap. 

The tattooed man sucked on his lip. "Stay here tonight. Please? I've got plenty of guest rooms to choose from." 

"W-What about my friends at home?" Gerard looked at him, referring to his cats.

Frank sighed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, they wouldn't want their human being missing. But, I really do want you to stay here, with me."

"Sir, I don't belong here." Gerard looked at him. "I'm just a whore off the street, this environment isn't made for me." 

Frank frowned at Gerard's statement. "You're not just a whore. Not even close." He stood up. "Stay here, you need warmer clothes than that." He stated before walking out of the room. 

He soon returned with a long, thick trenchcoat, made with fluffy gray material. "Here, wear this." 

Gerard nodded softly and took it to be polite, putting it on and buttoning it up. 

"Alright, let's get you home." Frank walked with him back through the mansion and out to the garage, showing an abundance of cars. He approached one, a Dodge Challenger from 1971 in pristine condition, painted plum purple. "Here, we'll take her." He pulled a set of keys off a rack and unlocked it, letting Gerard get in. 

The Italian got in as well and started the car, driving out of the garage and off of the grounds. Gerard quietly told him the address and curled up in the passenger seat, his sweet hazel eyes looking out the window at passing streetlights. 

Snow sparkled in the yellow light, small and simple yet still so beautiful. There were no sirens blaring, no gunshots, no fights in the streets. The city was at peace. 

Gerard let his mind wander, thinking of all the times he'd had to witness a battle between rivaling Mafias. It was always bloody, stains soaking the floors and walls, trickling across the pavements and flowing into drains. He'd seen people die. He had to watch the life drain from their once twinkling eyes. 

"Why can't it always be like this?" Gerard found himself whispering, eyes flitting from building to building to lamp to tree to the ground. 

Frank heard him and let a sigh escape his lips. "Because peace isn't in human nature. We're still animals, we can't all be friends with one another." 

"We can try, though." Gerard mumbled, shrugging. "Just try and be nice, maybe people will be nice right back." 

Frank was silent. Gerard was right, and Frank would remember that. 

The Italian parked in front of Gerard's apartment complex, unlocking the doors. "Here we are, principessa." 

Gerard found himself smiling. "I like when you call me that." He said simply before stepping out of the car and into the cold. 

Frank looked at him. "Hey, Gee?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you, uh... consider my offer?" Frank offered a crooked smile. "Of staying with me?" 

Gerard sighed quietly and looked down, then back at Frank. "I told you, people like me don't belong in big fancy places like that. Besides, where would my friends go?" He asked. 

"I could always keep them at my house." Frank smiled more. "I may be a dog person, but a few cats won't hurt anybody." 

A smile found its way to Gerard's lips. "I'll think about it. Thank you, sir. Goodbye." He waved. 

"Ciao, principessa." Frank gave a soft nod before pulling the door shut from the inside and waving as well, driving away. 

Gerard walked inside and fed his friends again, before walking to his bedroom and changing into his pajamas. He climbed into bed and fell asleep, finally having a calm sleep. No nightmares, which his cats were thankful for. 

Gerard arrived to work the next day at the same time as the day before, just a little sad when he didn't see Frank there. 

This was typical of Frank; get dances a couple nights in a row, then disappear for a few days, sometimes weeks. But this time felt especially sad because Gerard now knew, or had an inkling at least, that Frank actually cared about him. 

Gerard spent the whole day hoping and hoping that Frank would at least stop by, but it was no use. 

Frank didn't come the next day either, or the next, or the next. Gerard had gotten noticably sadder each day, and the manager of the club, Bert, took note of it. On the fifth day Frank hadn't shown up, Bert pulled Gerard aside just as he'd come in for work. 

"Hey, Gerard, what the hell happened?" Bert asked him. "You look more and more depressed each time I see ya." 

Gerard looked up at him and sighed. "It's just... there was this guy, I thought he may have actually cared about me, but he hasn't shown his face in a while." 

Bert sighed quietly. "Of course it's a guy. Well, if he really does care, he'll show up at some point. Don't get your panties in a twist. Now go on, it's your turn on the pole." 

Gerard nodded softly and walked off, still thinking about Frank. He kept his eyes on the door all night, waiting and waiting and waiting to see if he'd come in. 

He never did, but that didn't really surprise Gerard. He just packed up when his shift ended and left, walking home. He cursed himself for not wearing the coat Frank had given him since it was windy and snowing, hard. He just tried to stay balanced, which wasn't easy when he was in four inch stilettos. 

He finally made it home and plopped on the rickety couch, letting all the cats lay beside him. He just laid there for hours, eyes closed and quiet. 

At around three in the morning, the doorbell rang. Gerard grumbled as he stood up, changing into acceptable pajamas before going to answer it. His mind was muddled with sleep so he couldn't focus his eyes enough to see through the peephole. He just opened the door and looked out at whoever was there. 

It was, of course, Frank, a crooked smile on his face. "Hey, principessa. I know it's late, but I just wanted to drop by." 

"Where have you been?" Gerard asked, voice raspy with sleep. "I've been waiting and waiting for you." 

"Oh, yeah..." Frank exhaled and nodded. "There was a bit of an issue a little ways north of here so I had to take care of it. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting."

Gerard sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Whatever, it's fine. C'mon in." He stepped aside and let Frank inside, all the cats crowding around them curiously. 

A chuckle came from Frank, his lips curling into a smile. "They're so cute." 

Gerard nodded in agreement and walked back to the couch, sitting down and curling up quietly. Frank noticed and walked over to the couch, sitting down. The couch creaked under his weight as it had never carried more than one person at a time. 

"You alright, principessa?" Frank asked, his voice quiet. 

Gerard couldn't help but smile and nod tiredly. "Yeah, m'just sleepy..." he turned and rested his head on Frank's shoulder, finally drifting back to sleep. 

Needless to say, Frank was surprised, but didn't object in the slightest. He just wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled the man against his chest. 

Once again, unlike the previous nights, Gerard slept like a baby. And when he woke up, he knew it was Frank that was holding him, but he didn't budge. He loved to be held, even if he hadn't been held since grade school. He didn't move, eyes closed and body curled up as small as possible. 

Gerard felt small, but he also felt safe. He felt cared for, loved, maybe. 

No, he thought, not loved just yet. 

Frank slowly woke up as well, blinking his eyes open and looking down at Gerard with a sleepy smile. His eyes shone gold in the sunlight which peeked in through the blinds. "Morning, bel ragazzo." 

Gerard smiled softly and looked up at him, eyes barely peeking out from under the eyelids. "Morning... what does that mean?" 

"Bel ragazzo means beautiful boy." Frank blushed softly and smiled at him more. 

A soft giggle came from Gerard, his cheeks tinting a light red as well. He stretched out and sighed, looking at one of his cats.

"I've got work today..." He murmured, in obvious distaste of what he does. 

Frank looked at him for a moment, examining his face quietly. "You... you don't like it there, do you?" He asked, rubbing Gerard's back. 

"Not at all." Gerard said softly, shaking his head. "I've been there for years, and when I was hired, I was desperate for money. I still kind of am, I guess, since most of the patrons don't pay enough." He exhaled, then kept going. "I don't like getting fucked all day. Some people would say it's a dream job, but for me, it's awful on my head." 

"Your head?" Frank asked for clarification. 

Gerard sighed. "Mental health. I don't view myself nearly as well as I did before I got this job. All the degradation, it... it gets under my skin. I feel so worthless now." His voice got progressively quieter. 

Frank began to frown and didn't let his grip on Gerard loosen, keeping his eyes on him. "Bel ragazzo, you need to quit. If it does that to your mental health, it isn't healthy to stay." 

Gerard shrugged and looked up at him. "But I make so many people feel good. That's a positive." 

Frank sighed. "Gerard... you need to act for yourself. When was the last time you did something for you? Just a treat, or something."   
Gerard's face went blank. He thought and thought, turned over every stone in his mind trying to find a memory befitting of that description. At last he admitted defeat, his eyes traveling down and his shoulders slumping as a sad expression showed itself on his face. 

"I..." Gerard started, but cut himself off before starting over. "Never." His voice was but a whisper, barely heard by Frank. 

Frank shook his head lightly. "Gerard, remember what I offered you last week?" 

Gerard's eyes drifted back up to him. "Yes, sir. You want me to... to stay with you." 

"My offer still stands. And you won't have to work at the strip club anymore. Your friends can come too." Frank offered him, showing him nothing but care. 

Gerard looked up at him, quiet for just a moment. All he did was five Frank a soft nod, his eyes glossy in the morning light. "Please." He croaked out softly. "Don't make me go back there." 

A small smile appeared on Frank's lips, his strong arms holding Gerard to his chest. "Never, principessa. Never, ever."

He helped Gerard pack all his things, which wasn't a lot. Gerard just wanted to pack the cat food and his clothes, since he didn't value much of his belongings. They managed to get all the cats into the car with all of Gerard's stuff, both men buckling in before Frank began to drive to his home. 

In what seemed like just a minute, Frank finally parked inside his garage and helped Gerard and his cats inside. He had Gerard put the food bowls next to the steps and said he'd deal with a litter box later. 

Gerard felt so out of place in the huge mansion. In his mind, he was nothing but a worthless, dirty whore, and didn't belong in such regal settings. To him, he belonged where he'd been; the slums of Jersey, where no one went because they feared they'd be killed. 

He wandered around quietly, tiny footsteps following him. He wasn't wearing heels, just soft slippers since that was what he wore to bed, and they had sort of rushed him there. His eyes flitted from one thing to the next, examining all the walls and lights out of pure curiosity. 

"Gerard?" Gerard heard Frank call his name, echoing through the house. "Principessa, where are you?" 

"H-Here!" Gerard called back, trying to make his way back to the staircase. He finally found it, seeing Frank at the base. "Sorry sir, I just got curious." 

Frank had a relieved look, walking up the steps to Gerard. "No, it's alright, I was just worried about you. It's a big house, and you could get lost." He kissed Gerard's forehead. "Come along now, let's find you a room to stay in." 

He took Gerard's hand and led him through the house, finding him a huge guest room to stay in. It had a canopy bed with a beautiful oak frame and crimson velvet sheets, plush to the touch. Bookshelves stood at attention on either side of the bed, a fireplace being on the wall opposite the bed. There was a loveseat in front of fhe fireplace, its color red to match the bed. A dresser stood against the wall next to the bed, two black candelabras on top of it with red candles burning. 

"Do you like it?" Frank asked, smiling softly at Gerard, who was in utter awe. 

Gerard nodded a little bit, mouth agape. "I love it, sir... is this all really for me?" 

Frank chuckled and nodded. "Of course, only the best for mio principessa." 

Gerard had a dopey smile as he walked inside of the room, setting his bag down. His cats are themselves at home, curling up on the plush bed. 

Frank chuckled quietly and smiled, taking his hat off to run a hand through his hair. "Make yourself at home, I'll go check with the cooks about dinner." He began to walk out. "The maid comes by every morning, don't be frightened by her." 

The only response was a nod from Gerard as he laid on the bed with his cats, relaxed and somewhat content. 

Gerard stayed with Frank longer than he had expected. It was nearing his second week, and he hadn't left the mansion grounds the whole time. Frank had done nothing but shower Gerard with admiration and gifts, filling up the dresser in Gerard's room with comfortable, cute clothes. He had specifically requested for nothing fancy or sexual since he felt uncomfortable in it. 

It was the second Saturday Gerard had stayed there, and Gerard had already gotten attached to the wonderful garden out back. It was late November, so there were rows upon rows of small pine trees and poinsettia flowers. Snow coated the path, crunching under Gerard's boots as he walked through the elaborate garden. 

He stayed in the garden for good chunks of time, feeling at peace there. Ask anyone, and they'll tell you he'd be in the garden. 

Frank was in the garden as well, looking for Gerard. "Gee!" He called out. "Principessa!" He looked around and finally spotted Gerard amongst the poinsettias. 

The former prostitute looked up at Frank from where he was kneeling to look at flowers, smiling softly. "Hello, sir. Everything okay?" 

Frank nodded. "Of course, bel ragazzo. I just had to tell you something." 

Gerard stood up straight and looked at him. "What is it, sir?" 

"Well, there's this dinner I've got to attend tonight. It's for business, but I thought it would be interesting for you to attend with me." Frank offered a smile at him. 

A soft chuckle came from Gerard. "You know I don't belong in that setting, sir. I'd be out of place and make you look bad." 

"I don't care how I look, principessa." Frank took his hands. "You, however? You will look stunning. You always do." 

Gerard felt his face redden as he giggled, genuine. "Alright, it does sound interesting." 

Frank hugged him happily. "Wonderful! Come along then, I've already gotten you a wonderful dress to wear." 

Gerard was a blushing, melty mess as Frank brought him inside. They walked through the halls of beautiful porcelain and stained oak, making their way to Gerard's room.   
On the bed lay a dress, black with a slit on the bottom left to reveal beautiful red silk underneath. It was sleeveless, and fake black roses adorned the top of the dress. The bottom was made of silk folds, meant to show off whatever shoes Gerard would be wearing. 

"Sir, this is..." Gerard spoke softly when he saw the dress. "It's beautiful, sir." A smile grew on his lips as he turned to face Frank. 

The Italian had a goofy grin on. "I'm so glad you like it. I have to go change, you get dressed and well meet in the foyer." He walked out to give Gerard privacy. 

Gerard changed into the dress and the silky shoes it came with, brushing his hair out and adding hair spray to give it bounce. He put on some makeup, deciding he was finished and petting his cats goodbye. "I'll be back, everyone. Behave while I'm gone." He spoke sweetly to them before walking out and making his way to the foyer. 

In the center of the foyer stood Frank, dressed in a fresh white button down with a black tie and slacks, and his usual flat cap. His hair was styled and he was holding his jacket over his shoulder. His sleeves were rolled up so Gerard could see his tattoos. 

"Woah..." Gerard muttered as he walked down the stairs. 

Frank looked up at Gerard in awe and felt his heart do cartwheels in his chest. A smile curled its way into Frank's lips, his hazel eyes not daring to leave Gerard. 

"Do you, um, do you like it, sir?" Gerard asked Frank as he reached the foyer. 

Frank, of course, nodded, taking Gerard's hand in his free one. "Principessa, you are so beautiful." 

A light blush appeared on Gerard's face, a smile curving his lips upward. "Thank you, sir. And you are very handsome." 

Frank chuckled softly and smiled at him, kissing the knuckles of his hand. "Grazie, mio principessa.”

Gerard giggled softly and smiled at him. "You're always such a gentleman, Mr. Iero." 

Frank chuckled softly. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked rhetorically. "Now, let's get going." He led Gerard out front where the same Hummer limousine sat, a tall man in a suit holding the door open for the two. 

Gerard and Frank got in, sitting in the plush seats as they driver pulled off. The windows were blacked out, so Gerard couldn't clearly tell where they were going. 

It didn't take too long for them to arrive at a large, fancy venue, Frank hooking his arm with Gerard's as they both walked inside. Like usual, Gerard felt out of place in such a setting.   
High class people congregated with one another, holding tall and slim champagne glasses. Gerard stayed close to Frank, looking over everyone. 

Frank smiled. "It's alright, principessa." He whispered to Gerard. "You'll be fine."

The Italian approached a table with Gerard by his side, sitting with him. Another man in a tux sat across from them, about Frank's height. Two men in dresses were with the man, one about an inch shorter and one surely about six feet. They were in matching dresses; the short one was cute and chubby, and the tall one was lean and lanky-

"Mikey?!" Gerard recognized the tall one almost immediately. 

"Wait... Gerard?" Mikey looked at him, confused and surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." Gerard said, narrowing his eyes a little. "Why are you in a dress? You never wear dresses!" 

Mikey blushed and looked down. "Well, uh, P-Pete likes it..." he gestured to the man in the middle. 

"You... is he your boyfriend?" 

"Yes." Pete answered. "And I'm Patty's boyfriend, too. I couldn't choose between these two cuties, so I just decided on both of them." He smiled, Patty smiling shyly beside him. 

Gerard nodded slowly. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. How did you meet him, Mikey?" 

"Well, uh, you know how you were desperate for money and got a job at the Top and Bottom?" 

Gerard looked at him in shock. "You didn't." 

"I did." Mikey sighed. "About a year after you got your job, I got one at another club across town. Pete was the manager at the time." 

"And you're the one that said I'd be a useless slut when I got that job!" Gerard looked at him angrily. 

Mikey looked at him. "I know, and I was wrong, I was so wrong. I'm sorry, Gerard, I really am." 

Gerard looked at him, flames of hostility still in his eyes. He exhaled. "Fine. It's okay. Just don't be an asshole." 

"I won't, I promise." Mikey nodded softly. 

Frank smiled and, once the two were done talking, began to discuss business with Pete. Apparently he wanted to open a bar somewhere along the coast. 

Once they were done, Frank stood up with Gerard. "There's another man I need to speak with. Come along, principessa." 

Gerard nodded and followed Frank through the crowd, finding a group of men. Frank smiled at one. "Bryar! Nice to see you again." 

Gerard looked at the man Frank smiled at and froze, recognizing him and clinging to Frank slightly. He couldn't move and couldn't think. 

Frank noticed and looked at him, whispering to him. "What's wrong, bel ragazzo?" 

"It's h-him." Gerard croaked out. 

Bryar looked at the two and recognized Gerard, smirking. "Iero, why would you bring one of your Sluts somewhere like this?" He sneered. "You know they don't belong here." 

In just a second, Frank connected the dots and looked at Bryar, narrowing his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You?" He whispered, mostly to himself. "He's not a Slut. He quit." 

"Aw, too bad." Bryar clicked his tongue. "He was a good fuck, too." 

"That wasn't fucking, Bob. You raped him!" Frank exclaimed in anger. 

Bob rolled his eyes. "He's the one that wouldn't cooperate with me." 

Frank glared at Bob, appalled. "Get out. I don't want you associated with me, Gerard, or anyone in here anymore." 

Bob rolled his eyes. "And why not? He's nothing but a worthless who-" 

"Get out!" Frank practically screamed at him, and the usual guards that had been following Frank grabbed Bryar by the arms and pulled him out. 

Gerard was shaking a little bit, sort of scared and feeling a little like he was suffocating. All the memories were flooding back to him and he couldn't handle it. 

Frank noticed and frowned, looking at him. "Gerard, principessa, look at me." 

Just barely, Gerard looked up at him. 

"Good boy. We're going home, okay? You'll be completely safe there." 

Gerard gave a shaky nod. 

Frank took his hand carefully and weaved through the crowd with him. He kept looking back to make sure he was still there. 

They quickly made their way to the Hummer, getting in and sitting on the leather seats. "Home." Frank ordered the driver, looking at Gerard next. "It's okay, everything's okay. Can you breathe?" 

Gerard looked at him and shrugged, his breathing shallow. 

"Gerard, breathe with me. See?" Frank exaggerated his breathing so Gerard could follow him. 

It took a while, but Frank helped Gerard breathe correctly again. Gerard collapsed against Frank's chest, clinging to him. "I'm s-sorry, sir." He croaked out quietly. 

"No, don't be sorry, bel ragazzo." Frank murmured softly and held him close to his chest. "Everything is okay, you did nothing wrong." 

Gerard shrugged, but didn't disagree with him aloud. 

The rest of the night was calm. Frank ran a bath for Gerard, surrounding the tub with poinsettia petals and candles, scented like cookies. After that, Gerard quietly went to bed, all his cats surrounding him. Frank peeked into the room to check on him, smiling at his sleeping form. 

"Bel ragazzo..." He murmured softly and smiled. He shut the door quietly and went to his own room to sleep. 

It wasn't hard to tell that Gerard began enjoying his stay more and more. It wasn't because of the gifts, or the garden, or even not needing to work. It was Frank. 

Frank did nothing but pamper Gerard, and did his best to make his mental health better. He constantly complimented Gerard, praising him just for the littlest things. It definitely worked, because by the time January rolled around, Gerard was smiling more and had gotten much more comfortable in the mansion. He began to feel like he belonged there, that he wasn't so worthless after all. The dark thoughts were still there, and they were loud, but the light ones were new, so Gerard paid more attention to them. 

Summer rolled around, and Gerard spent loads more time in the garden. It was filled with roses, lilies, tulips, and carnations of all colors and hues. There was a small man-made pond with daylilies around it, clear water sparkling in the sun. 

Gerard would spend hours on end sitting by the pond in cute waist high shorts and T-shirts tucked in, his heels sitting next to him as his feet dangled in the water. 

When he had free time, Frank would join him, sitting next to him with an arm around him. 

Gerard looked up at Frank one day, a small smile on his face. "Why did you do all this, Frank?" He asked softly. Frank had said a while ago to drop the formalities, that they were close enough to not need them. 

Frank let out a quiet chuckle. "Because... because you deserve it, bel ragazzo. You deserve the world and more, and I can't get all that for you, so I'll get you as much and I can." 

Gerard's cheeks tinted a soft pink. "I... I do?" He asked softly, keeping his eyes on Frank. 

"Well of course!" Frank said, looking down at Gerard. "You... you still don't believe that do you?" 

Gerard looked down and slowly shook his head. "I'm trying to think that I do, that I'm worthy of all this, but... my past keeps coming back. It won't go away." 

Frank sighed quietly and pulled Gerard close. "Principessa... no one is perfect. But you're the closest to it." 

He took a soft breath before looking at Gerard. "I... I love you." 

Gerard blushed deeply and looked up at him with big eyes. He whispered something, just barely audible. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was written in just three days, so It's not my best.


End file.
